Element (Toaru)
Summary Element (エレメント) is a term used to refer to a type of lifeform that invaded Academy City during a mysterious heatwave. Elements are bizarre creatures made of translucent crystal. They are mainly modeled after plants or animals that use some form of mimicry, using their translucent bodily structure for camouflage. Elements are reduced lifeforms created by Kihara Yuiitsu's as a hybrid of science of magic by reverting the process in which the remains of animals and plants turn into petroleum. However, Yuiitsu didn't manage to reach the level of creating a life or a soul, and the Elements are basically dolls animated by a magic core based on one of the four elements, which gives them access to elemental magic at the most basic level. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, likely 9-A with magic | 9-A | At least 8-C Name: Element Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Reduced Lifeform, Artificial Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, optic camouflage through translucent mimicry, Immortality (Type 2, Elements keep moving until their core is destroyed), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation. Some Elements can fly. Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can easily tear a human to pieces), likely Small Building level with magic (Class 1 fire Elements can make twenty meters fire blasts and burn a human to ashes) | Small Building level (Stronger than Class 1s, their weight alone can crack asphalt, Class 3 water Elements can slice through an entire passageway) | At least Building level (100m long, can casually destroy Academy City's buildings and are very superior to weaker Elements) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level (Can tank things that would crush a normal car and trigger an explosion without stopping) | Small Building level (Should be tougher than Class 1 & 2 Elements, has Class MJ Striking Strength) | At least Building level (Can handle its own physical blows, can tank multiple shots from Mikoto's AAA before dying) Stamina: Above average | Above average | High Range: Melee range, tens of meters with magic | Melee range, dozens of meters with magic | Melee range, hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, they are driven to attack nearby humans and mindlessly obey Yuiitsu, but they are also smart enough that an octopus-type Element shot its water cutter at the heated ground to scatter steam in the area to wear down people’s stamina and create a smokescreen. The same octopus also detached its tentacle to avoid being killed in one hit by Touma's Imagine Breaker Weaknesses: Elements dislike heat and prefer dark and cool places, powerful anti-magic like Touma's Imagine Breaker kills them with a simple touch Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Element Classes:' Elements are classified by their sizes, with each new class being twice as big as the previous one. **'Class 1:' 3 meters Elements. The smallest "combat" Elements, these Elements are still dangerous enough to easily kill normal humans. Shown species: Flower Mantis, Ant-mimicking Spider, Octopus, Longhorn Beetle, Bark Mantis, Spider, Octopus, Stick-bug. **'Class 2:' 6 meters Elements. Shown species: Hishigani Crab, Maneki-Gumo. **'Class 3:' 12 meters Elements. Shown species: Octopus. **'Class 4:' 24 meters Elements, didn't appear in the story but were mentioned to exist by Touma. **'Class 5:' Didn't appear in the story, but are assumed to exist to fill the gap between Class 4 and Class 6. Likely around 50 meters in size. **'Class 6:' 100 meters Elements, the largest class. Due to their sheer size, Class 6s are capable of casually destroying the buildings of Academy City. Shown species: Lizard, Crocodile, Emperor Scorpion, Leaf Mantis, Eupithecia, Clearwing Moth. **'Class 0:' The smallest Elements, smaller than a grain of rice and taking the form of winged insects. These Elements were used by Yuiitsu to get information on the outside world while hiding underground. Class 0s transmit information using ultrasonic waves. *'Translucent Mimicry:' Due to the Element's translucent body, they are capable of blending into the background with utmost precision, becoming nearly invisible. Elements are able to get within a few meters of a human before being noticed, and sometimes they are capable of seemingly appearing out of nowhere and blindside an opponent. When an Element moves blending with the background the scenery will shimmer. *'Elemental Cores:' Each Element has a colored core in the center of its body that looks like a will-o’-the-wisp, indicating the Element's affinity. Elements are animated by the core, and they are able to ignore injuries that would kill normal animals and keep moving until the core is gone. **'Red Core:' A common core, identifying the Element as a fire Element. Fire Elements are capable of manipulating fire in multiple ways, be it wrapping flames around their limbs or shooting it out as a blast of fire. The fire used by Elements is described to have the stickiness of heavy oil. **'Blue Core:' A core identifying the Element as a water Element. Water Elements can shoot ultra-high pressure water like a laser beam to slice through objects, sometimes used as a makeshift anti-air cannon to eliminate flying threats. **'Yellow Core:' A rare core, identifying the Element as a wind Element. Wind Elements are capable of firing a solid air blast that looks more like a wall than a gust of wind. **'Green Core:' A core identifying the Element as an earth Element. Earth Elements appear to be capable of manipulating earth, being capable of shooting sharp pebbles as projectiles. Key: Class 1 Element | Class 3 Element | Class 6 Element Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8